With the development of communications technologies, more and more applications are being installed in a terminal (e.g., computer system) in order to meet ever-growing and diversified service requirements.
During startup of an application in the terminal, before an operation interface is entered, presentation information interfaces are presented to a user to provide information related to a product, service, and so on.
At present, various information presentation platforms provide access to presentation information mainly by providing a software development kit (SDK). An application in a terminal that uses an information presentation service installs an SDK provided by a corresponding information presentation platform as a part of the application, and the SDK is tightly coupled to the application. When the application is started, the SDK used for information presentation in the application requests presentation information resources from the information presentation platform and presents the presentation information resources after downloading them.
Because the application is tightly coupled to the SDK used for information presentation, a unified management operation on presentation information resources cannot be implemented.